Cat Claws
The Cat Claws are the main weapon of Kuro. The are two furred gloves, at the end of each finger and thumb is a sword blade. They appear like long cat claws. They are first seen being used against Merry. One Piece manga - Chapter 28, the cat claws are first seen and used. First Appearance: Chapter 28; Episode 12 Attack List Kuro primarily uses a special attack called Shakushi (Death Scoop/Death Ladle), that allows him to sweep a large area, killing anything his claws connect with at random, including his own crew. Oda confirmed Kuro's Shakushi and CP9's "Soru" ability travel at roughly the same speed. The difference is when Kuro uses that technique, he cannot tell what he is attacking, whereas CP9 have mastered this ability and therefore can. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.42 Chapter 401, Fan question: Which is faster, Kuro's Shakushi or CP9's Soru? *'Nuki Ashi (抜き足, ''Stealth Foot) / (Stealth Walk/Pussyfoot Manuever):' An ability in which Kuro moves to a certain location (usually behind an opponent) very quickly, almost looking like he teleported. He initiates this move by performing several quick foot movements to propel himself to another location, much like CP9's Soru, except that his feet's movements are more noticeable, suggesting that this ability is a rudimentary form of Soru. **'(Creeping Cat):' Like the '''Nuki Ashi', except he has more control and move about freely while appearing invisible. Downside is, he needs to revert to normal speed when initiating attacks, making him automatically visible at that point. The same could be said if, by any chance, should the opponent(s) managed to strike out at him while he's in this state. This is a technique name that comes from the English dub, as this is simply another use of the Stealth Foot in the Japanese version of the series. This move is one of his super attacks in the One Piece Grand Adventure *'Shakushi (杓死, ''Death Scoop, homonym with "Rice Ladle") / (Cat Out of the Bag Attack):' A fearsome attack that allows him to sweep a large area, killing anything his claws connect with at random, including his own crew. The order in which he inflicts his attacks are so random that they range from mediocre scratches to fatal eviscerations to both friend and foe alike. He moves so fast even ''he doesn't know what he's attacking, and only stops when tired out. He initiates this move by swaying back and forth sideways in a partially lame manner--this is necessary in order to enter the "trance" needed to perform the move. The move also has a side-effect of generating purple clouds of smoke to rise from the ground as Kuro moves at his topmost speed. One Piece manga - Chapter 38, Kuro first demonstrates this move against Luffy. It is said that he killed many of his own crewmates in the past with this technique. The name of this attack comes from the Japanese phrase 'neko mo shakushi mo', which could be translated as 'even cats and rice ladles', which is a Japanese figure of speech, meant to mean 'absolutely everything', reflected in the fact that this attack indeed attacks "absolutely everything". References Category:Weapons